Eraklyon
Eraklyon is a planet within the Magic Dimension that holds a notably significant monarchy compared to the rest that can be found within the Magic Dimension. Overview Sky is the current king due to his father, King Erendor, who voluntarily left the throne and gave it to him. Sky's mother Queen Samara is still the current queen until Bloom and Sky get married. Series |-|Season 1= Eraklyon was mentioned several times in the first season. |-|Season 2= Eraklyon is seen physically when Sky and Brandon took Bloom and Flora to meet his parents in Season 2. During the visit, they learned that Diaspro was kidnapped and Sky immediately went to save her, raising Bloom's jealousy a bit. |-|Season 3= In Season 3, Sky again invited Bloom and her friends to Eraklyon to celebrate Eraklyon's one thousandth year anniversary. Just before Sky was going to make an announcement, Diaspro put him under Valtor's spell. When Sky stepped forward to announce that he loved Diaspro, and called the Winx, witches, he broke Bloom's heart (literally). Later, the Winx girls find Valtor's mark on Sky's shoulder. After the Winx escaped from Eraklyon (during which Stella earned her Enchantix) they went back to Alfea but went back some time later after Sky announced his engagement with Diaspro to remove Valtor's magic and break his spell. After they did, they fled before anything happened, during which Diaspro was found out and banished from Eraklyon. Some time later Sky returned to Bloom (after she earned her Enchantix on Pyros) to personally and heartily apologize for what had happened with Diaspro. Eraklyon.jpeg|Eraklyon from space. |-|Season 5= In this season, Erakylon is seen again when Erendor had finished his meeting with Faragonda and the other kings and walked back to the throne room. It is shown once more when Sky and his father returned from the Sovereign's Council to further discuss what Eraklyon should do about Tritannus. Palace of Eraklyon S5.png|The Eraklyon Royal Palace in Season 5. |-|Season 6= In "The Golden Auditorium", a college tale in which the final term being conquered at the hands of the Trix. However, in this place Diaspro joined the three witches and Icy accept. 640px-Eraklyon institute.png|Eraklyon Institute. Movies Magical Adventure In the second movie, the Winx and Specialists go to Havram to find the sapling so as to restore the Good Magic of the Magic Dimension after the Trix made the dark side of the Tree of Life take over its good side. Only that sapling could restore the Good magic in the Universe. They had to go by a flying boat since due to the dark magic present in the city nothing works normally there, not even technology, and they were attacked by clones of themselves on their boat which were created from that dark magic. On arriving there, the Winx and the Specialists had to fight the Trix and the Ancestresses without their powers till Oritel arrived to help them. Bloom and Sky found the sapling, which was hit by an attack of Icy, in turn causing it to restore all the good magic. The Winx defeat and destroy the Ancestresses there, and by the end of the movie Havram becomes a wonderful city full of life again due to the good magic returning again to the Magical Universe. Locations Winx Club *Eraklyon Institute *Havram *Royal Palace Comics *Karunda Inhabitants Winx Club *King Erendor *Queen Samara *Crown Prince Sky *Brandon *Prince Thoren *Diaspro *Diaspro's Father *Diaspro's Mother *Yoshinoya *Lazuli *Rhody *Jade Comics *Adrian *Kovar *Sakarian *Kmer *Ulkar *Guderian *Ranfel Trivia *Eraklyon is derived from the Ancient Greek word "Herakleion," meaning "Of Herakles." Herakles is the Greek counterpart to the Roman hero Hercules. **The origins of the realm's name fits in well to the warrior theme it seems to maintain as Sky, its crown prince, acts as the main hero out of his squad of Specialists. **The Capital of Crete is also named Heraklion (alternatively spelled as "Iraklion"). *Following the canon established in the comics, it is made clear that multiple kingdoms do exist on the planet of Eraklyon due to the existence of Karunda and the kingdom that Diaspro reigns over as queen. The Kingdom of Eraklyon is just recognized as the primary one. *Eraklyon is one of two planets that has kept its original name in the 4Kids dub; the other being Solaria. *Eraklyon seems to have more land mass than water. *Despite having been formally crowned in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Sky is reverted back to being a crown prince from Season 5 onwards. Likewise, Erendor acts as king again rather than being King Father, as he was when he abdicated the throne to his son. Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:Eraklyon Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Comics